fnaf_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott cawthon
History Cawthon has been developing independent video games long before he created Five Nights at Freddy's. On March 19, 2007, he uploaded the first part of an eight part series named The Pilgrim's Progress to his YouTube channel. The animation is a retelling of John Bunyan's novel of the same name. After releasing The Pilgrim's Progress, Cawthon created several other games including Sit N' Survive, Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., and The Desolate Hope. Some of these were submitted to Steam Greenlight. While The Desolate Hope made it through the process, some games, most notably Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., were heavily criticized by prominent reviewers for having characters that moved and interacted with each other like animatronic machines. While initially discouraged, almost to the point of stopping game development completely, Cawthon eventually decided to use the animatronic-like characters to his advantage, sparking the development of Five Nights at Freddy's.2 On July 24, 2014, Cawthon submitted Five Nights at Freddy's to IndieDB, where it gained massive popularity. He then submitted it to Desura on August 13, 2014, and also submitted it to Steam Greenlight on June 13, 2014, where it was accepted August 18, 2014. A trailer was shortly released on July 14, 2014, with a demo following on July 24, 2014. On August 8, when the game was accepted, the game was released for $4.99 on Steam. The game was well received by critics,3 and became the subject of a number of popular Let's Play videos on YouTube. Cawthon then went on to develop multiple followup games, and the original game, Five Nights at Freddy's, will be getting a movie adaptation.4 Soon after the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Cawthon removed all information from his official site and replaced it with an image of the word "offline." The website soon began to show teasers of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which was released on March 2, 2015. In July of 2015, Cawthon released the final game of the Five Nights at Freddy's horror series, along with an additional automatic update that was released on October 31, 2015. On September 15, 2015, Cawthon announced the development of a new RPG, titled FNAF World. The game is not a horror game, rather, it is a cute styled RPG. It was released on January 21, 2016.5 Four days later, he pulled it from the store, not satisfied with the result of the product and released an improved version to Game Jolt for free on February 8th. Games * Legacy of Flan * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising (2007) * Iffermoon (2008) * The Pilgrim's Progress (2011) * The Desolate Hope (2012) * Use Holy Water! (2013) * Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. (2013) * Cropple (2013) * Forever Quester (2013) * Slumberfish (2013) * Golden Galaxy (2013) * Fart Hotel (2014) * Pogoduck (2014) * Gemsa (2014) * 8-Bit RPG Creator (2014) * Shell Shatter (2014) * Chubby Hurdles (2014) * Sit N' Survive (2014) * Kitty in the Crowd (2014) * There Is No Pause Button (2014) * Rage Quit (2014) * Five Nights at Freddy's (2014) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2014) * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2015) * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (2015) * FNaF World (2016) Personal life Cawthon is a husband and a father of three children and currently lives in Salado, Texas. He is also credited as part of Hope Animations, a "project of Christian animators aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ". He is a graduate of the Art Institute of Houston, Texas and also has released several independent films, such as Noah's Ark, A Christmas Journey, Jesus' Kids Club, and David and Goliath. He occasionally plays The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as stated in one of his interviews.